


Chicken Soup

by LCailan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chicken Soup, Common Cold, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCailan/pseuds/LCailan
Summary: Ginny comes up with an idea to entice a sick Draco into eating his soup.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Death_by_Quill](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Death_by_Quill) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Round Three ONLY  
> Theme: Desperation
> 
> Written for Round 3 of the Death By Quill Challenge at the Slytherin Cabal on Facebook. The theme was desperation and my couple was Ginny and Draco.

**Chicken Soup**

~

“Open up.”

“No.”

“But my Mum made it.”

“I don’t give a piss if Merlin _himself_ made it! I won’t have it!”

Ginny set the white bowl of steaming liquid aside and put her hands on her hips.

“Draco Malfoy, you will do as I ask and stop being such a prat!” she exclaimed, growing exasperated. The firmness in her voice allowed no room for argument. But Draco liked to push her limits, because he found her utterly gorgeous when she was angry. And besides, his cold was making him rather irritable.

He glowered up at her with eyes as gray as a stormy sky and the maturity of a petulant little boy.

“I’m not a _child_ , Ginny,” he protested miserably. “I don’t need you to _mother_ and _smother_ me!” 

Ginny paused thoughtfully, staring down at him for a few moments. She resisted the urge to tell him that he could have fooled her and that his attitude stunk. Instead, she fell upon a sudden, brilliant idea and her shapely lips turned up in a smirk, her caramel-colored eyes dancing impishly.

Draco scrutinized her with bitterness, wondering what was going on in that beautiful but devious mind of hers.

Ginny took that opportunity to tiptoe her fingers along his comforter, inching higher and higher along his leg before flattening her palm to run it up and down his pajama-clad inner thigh. 

“Oh, _love_ …” She leaned down to press a teasing kiss against his jaw. “I haven’t even _begun_ smothering you,” she breathed against his ear. 

At the touch of her lips against his fever-flushed skin Draco offered up a needy shiver, making Ginny grin with triumph. Her lips trailed along his jaw and down, lower to the softness of his neck, making him groan with frustration. His fingers wound themselves into the confines of her thick, fiery-red hair as he weakly attempted to pull himself forward or pull her down towards him – whatever it took to bring her delectable mouth closer to his.

Ginny quickly pulled away, fingers dancing along his chin and caressing his heated cheeks.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk…” she murmured in a voice that was as seductive as it was soothing. 

“I don’t risk kissing the oh, so _terribly_ sick,” she continued, tapping his stuffy nose playfully. “Unless I get something in return.” 

Draco leaned back against the pillows, watching her with suspicion, his silvery eyes narrowing.

“Really, Gin? I’ve been bloody sick for _days_ and _now_ you decide to pay the hard to get minx?” he asked with an irritated eye-roll, his mouth turning down in a scowl. Ginny had never known anyone who could wear a scowl the way Draco did: she found it adorable.

She giggled and her face lit up with her familiar, beautiful smile. Draco loved that smile -he had never known anyone who could light up the world with just her smile. 

Ginny opened her mouth to offer him a saucy reply just as Draco curled into a ball from a sudden fit of coughing. His pale face turned crimson and tears of discomfort sprung up from his eyes as the cough stormed his body. He ducked under his comforter with a groan. All teasing set aside, Ginny knelt down by the bed feeling genuinely sorry for her boyfriend; he had been sick for nearly a week now. She leaned over to rub his back with tenderness as his body trembled through weakened coughs.

Once he could breathe again, a very irritated Draco peeked out to glare at Ginny crossly. She wasn’t fazed by his ill mood and gave him a gentle smile. 

“Poor Draco,” she soothed. “What can I get you?”

“Nothing,” he choked out in a raspy reply. “I’m just fine, thank you very much.”

He struggled to reach the glass of water that sat on his nightstand, fumbling for it clumsily.

“Love, let me!” Ginny said, jumping up to grab the glass and offer it to him. 

Draco almost glared at her again but at the last minute he took the water from her, drinking until his throat was soothed. He handed her the empty glass a few moments later. A few moments of silence followed before Draco spoke again.

“So… what does a girl like you want in exchange for those kisses?” 

His question was a rough croak but it made Ginny smile flirtatiously.

“Why, Draco Malfoy, I’m flattered! Are you _that_ desperate to kiss little old _me_?” she teased, hopping up to join him in bed once again.

Draco’s already pink cheeks were suddenly splotched with a deeper color as he looked away sheepishly. 

“Hardly,” he scoffed out. “More like _desperate_ to give you this bloody miserable _cold!_ ” 

Ginny let out a peal of musical laughter. 

“Denial looks horrible on you,” she said slyly between giggles.

Draco managed to look both put-off and incredibly sexy all at once.

“Well, if all you can bloody do is laugh at me, I’m finished with this conver- _what are you doing??_ ”

Ginny – who apparently had _also_ finished with the conversation – straddled Draco’s lap, landing gracefully mere inches from his crotch. She grinned down at him with a devilish look. Draco’s steely eyes widened with desire. He hated having a cold for a multitude of reasons – one of them being the fact that he hadn’t been this close to Ginny in over seven days. And seven days was a lifetime as far as he was concerned.

Instantly, his hands wrapped around her waist, fingers gripping the bottom of her tiny, gray tee-shirt as he yanked her forward flush against his fevered body, making her sigh in pleasure. Ginny ran her hands up and down his arms, up along his shoulders, across his collar bone and up along his face, lovingly stroking his cheeks whilst taking his face in her hands.

“What do you _think_ I’m doing?” she whispered her lips mere inches from his. 

Her gorgeous amber eyes were darkened with desire as her mouth turned up in a sultry smile that slowly drove him mad. 

Draco shivered in anticipation and he let out a strained whimper that was swallowed by Ginny’s mouth when her lips crashed against his in hunger. She melted into his kiss, forgetting that she was the one who was supposed to have the upper hand. Her fingers fisted his silken hair, yanking his face up so that she could deepen her probing caress. She had missed this – missed _him._

He was no fun when he was sick.

Draco’s moan of desire thrilled Ginny and she easily gave in when his tongue traced the softness of her lips, silently begging entry. 

He loved the taste of her – warm and inviting – she tasted of coffee, spice and a touch of sweetness, like chocolate and cinnamon. It was perfectly exquisite and Draco was always surprised at how he could never get enough. His hands roamed up and down the softness of her shirt, wishing she wasn’t wearing it so he could feel the silkiness of her skin against his fingertips. Spurred by desire, his hands found the belt loops of her jeans, yanking at them, wanting nothing more than less clothes between them.

Gods, he wanted her! 

Ginny would not be outdone, and her roaming hands and rushing fingers found their way to the elastic band of Draco’s pajama bottoms, playfully tracing the line between pleasure and desperation.

Draco let out a whine of need, her name a broken sound on his lips as he lifted his hips towards her delightful fingers, wanting – needing just a bit more friction-

But just like that it was bloody over and a very hot and bothered Draco found himself glaring at his girlfriend.

Ginny had sat back, flipping her red tresses over one shoulder, smoothing out her shirt and reaching to the nightstand for the now-lukewarm bowl of liquid. 

“Open up!” she sang as she a few moments ago, albeit a bit more breathlessly now.

Draco glared at her in disbelief.

“What the hell, are you serious? You’re seriously going to…to…stop?” he whined. “How completely fucking unfair!” 

Ginny, still astride his hips, gave him a solemn gaze. She was a vision – flushed skin, messy hair tumbled around her and rosy, kiss-swollen lips – but a vision of utter perfection. He bloody adored her.

“Yes,” she replied pleasantly, holding up the bowl of her mother’s chicken soup. “This is what I want in return for my kisses.” 

Draco rolled his eyes, finally realizing what she had been doing this whole time. She had been trying to seduce him into eating a bowl of bloody chicken soup!

Well, he wouldn’t let her win this one; he didn’t want her _that_ much… did he? 

“Get off the bed,” he ordered grumpily and this was followed by a honking sneeze.

“I don’t think I _want_ to kiss you that much after all.” 

His shallow breathing and a gaze full of needy desperation bellied his words but Draco was nothing if not infuriatingly stubborn.

Ginny’s eyes widened innocently as she leaned closer to him, so close Draco could smell the apple scent of her shampoo. 

“That’s too bad, isn’t it?” she mused playfully. “Are you sure you don’t want more of this?” 

Her mouth took his once again and the kisses were hot, wet, and needy; Draco lost all control, yanking at her shirt, trying to pull it off, moaning her name against the hot flesh of her neck. 

He would simply die if he couldn’t have her.

“Fine, _fine_ ,” he moaned against her skin as she rained burning kisses all over his face. “I give up, I swear. Unless you can finish what you’ve started, Gin, please _stop_ and I’ll eat the damned soup.” 

Ginny had mercy on him; she pulled away and gently rested her head in the heated crook of his neck, breathing in the familiar scent of him – the scent she loved more than life itself. Draco ran his fingers through the long, messy strands of her hair. 

“So, you’ll eat then?” she asked. 

He sighed. 

“I don’t have a choice, do I?”

Ginny grinned wickedly and wriggled her hips against his groin as a reminder, eliciting another, broken moan from Draco.

“I knew you were that desperate to kiss me.”

“Gin! I swear, you’ll be the death of me!”

She sat up, reaching for the white bowl again and offering him a spoonful of her mother’s chicken soup. 

“Not if you eat so you can get better more quickly,” she replied happily. “Once this pesky cold is gone you’ll need your strength for what I’ve got planned.”

She wiggled her eyebrows enticingly and Draco groaned again in frustration. But he took the spoon of soup obediently, hoping that maybe…just maybe she’d give him a preview taste of the delights she had planned.


End file.
